


Do It To Please Me

by K_Popsicle



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Aged-Up Ariel, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Mind Control, Multi, Muteness, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Vanessa wants to ruin Ariel before she drags her back to the ocean and Eric is so easily led astray.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric/Ursula (Disney), Ariel/Eric/Vanessa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Do It To Please Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> **PLEASE READ THE TAGS**  
>  This is an AU where Ariel does not go to the human world until she is an adult. Readers may read as they please, but original intent for this work is as stated.

Vanessa leads Eric down the corridors of his own castle by the hand. He follows her hopelessly, lovingly, devoutly, even when she opens Ariel’s door and pulls him inside. After all, she would never lead him astray, this is the love of his life, the woman he is going to marry, the most perfect creature in the world. She locks the door behind them.

Ariel is curled up asleep, pink nightdress with frilly cuffs poking out from below the plush blankets. She’s been treated like a queen in their castle, a cast away woman who can’t speak in a castle’s guest rooms living the kind of luxury she’s probably never even dreamed of before.

“It’s cruel,” Vanessa tells him in a whisper, her voice washing over him, “she’ll have to give it up when we marry.”

“Why?” he can’t seem to look away from the bundled woman, not even with Vanessa caressing his wrist and leaning against his arm.

“You want to sleep with her,” Vanessa says, and he knows she’s right. Ever since he found her, since she fell into his arms, those big eyes looking up at him and smiling like sunshine. “But a queen can’t have competition.”

Eric snaps his eyes away from the woman, looks to his fiancé in a panic and promises and reassures, “I would never betray you, I would never leave you, I love you, I am yours,” and with every word her smile curls a little crueller, a little bigger. Her small hand rubs his arm soothingly.

“It’s okay,” she assures and the Eric feels soothed for a moment, “I would never expect my _prince_ to deny himself anything.” He’s confused as she draws him closer to the bed but he follows. “But she can’t be a queen,” she warns harshly- which of course. Eric has only one queen and she stands before him at the side of another woman’s bed. “She can only ever be a toy.”

Eric gets hard, blood rushing from his brain to his cock at his fiancé’s words, at the permission she’s giving him. He loves her, oh he loves her, but he wants to _fuck_ the sleeping woman. He’d considered roses, gifts, soft touches and gentle kisses, but that is what his wife will be for. Ariel cannot be that.

He looks to Vanessa for permission, and she releases him, kisses him sweetly and says, “Your lips are mine, my prince. You do not kiss a toy.” Then she steps aside and lets him do what he wants.

Eric gathers the edge of the thick blanket and draws it down like he’s unwrapping a present. He’s careful careful because she’s cute asleep, adorable. His heart swells to see her like that and he wants to brush her hair aside to look at her face, so he does, running the tips of his fingers against the curve of her soft cheek as he moves the red strands aside. She continues to sleep and his excitement mounts.

He wants to kiss her. He does not. Instead he runs his finger down to the seam of her mouth. Her lips are parted, her breath is warm and moist, and he thinks about what that would feel like. With a glance to Vanessa whose watching him with avid eyes he undoes his trousers. He’s half hard already, excited by what his fiancé is letting him do, by what he wants to do, so it’s easy to press the tip against that sweet mouth and push in just a little.

Ariel moves away from the pressure in her sleep, and Eric pauses, waits with his heart in his throat until the little scrunch of her brow has eased. Vanessa makes an impatient noise behind him, so Eric uses his thumb to open her mouth wider, then pushes the head back into the warm wet space.

He can’t put much in, she’s small and even though he knows she can take it- she’ll learn to take it, he doesn’t want to wake her yet. Her long eyelashes rest sweetly on her gossamer skin as he presses an inch of his cock into the warm cave of her mouth and it’s more than enough. Later he’ll fuck her throat, watch her enjoy it as he shoves in again and again and again. For now he feels the soft give of her, thinks about her big eyes and pretty smile, and builds himself up for everything that will follow with a gentle sway of his hips.

He draws out of her, stopping to rub his damp cockhead across her lips, and admiring the size of this part of him compared to her, before he moves to explore the rest of the buffet. She’s curled on her side facing him, so he carefully pushes on her shoulder until her body follows his direction and she rolls to lay flat on her back. With her opened up and on display Eric gets excited, puts a knee on the bed and cups a hand around her soft breast through the pink material, he rubs his thumb over the nipple until it starts to harden, then gets impatient with the nightdress and undoes the small bow at the front to pull the material back and expose her to his eyes. Even her breast is perfect. He wants to worship it with his mouth, but Vanessa’s warning holds him in check. Instead he wets his thumb in his mouth and rubs that against the pink areola and nipple until it’s firm and stimulated. Satisfied and too tempted to wrap his mouth around her Eric reaches for the hem of her nightdress, slides his hands up her long thin legs, ghosting over flawless skin as he pushes the material higher and higher. He wonders, absently, if Vanessa will feel this good when he touches her on their wedding night but he’s not sure she could. They seem so similar and he _loves_ Vanessa, but _Ariel_ makes his heart speed up, and his hands get sweaty, and his cock to get hard and desperate.

When he pushes the material up past her hips he finds her bare and open. His staff haven’t supplied her with underwear, or she hasn’t understood how to wear them and it thrills him that she might not know. He will make sure it stays that way. He forces her legs apart watching her pink folds spread and climbs onto the bed between them to see that part of her closer. With his index finger he pets the slit of her, dry and unused, then a little unsure he pushes and probes her until he hits the right spot and the digit sinks inside her. It’s dry there too, not ready, so he sucks his finger into his mouth before he tries again. He pushes in as far as it will go, his fist pressed against her as he strokes and explores her insides and she does not stir though her can see her eyebrows draw together as if having a bad dream.

“You’ll like it,” he tells her sleeping body, “you just have to get used to it.” So he pulls his finger out, and adds a second, pumping in and out of her slowly, rhythmically, until the drag of his fingers starts to ease with a coating of her own body’s reaction.

“Hurry up,” Vanessa interrupts and he looks to his future queen and finds her sprawled in her chair, hips at the edge, legs spread wide and her fingers pushing into herself in a harsh impatient pace. “She doesn’t need preparation, this isn’t about her,” she sneers, ugly and impatient, but he loves her and wants her to be happy so he hurries even though he wants to take his time. This will be good too, he knows. He shuffles up between Ariel’s legs, pushes her legs wider around his hips so he fits and holds his cock to rub it where his fingers have just been. Her body twitches when he rubs near the peak of her divide, and he holds incredibly still over her watching for any sign that she’s waking, but nothing comes. Emboldened presses the head of his cock against her again, feels the little nub there and rolls his skin against her own to watch her body twitch again. He is not disappointed, but Vanessa’s sigh sounds bored. Later, he decides, he will explore this part of her more, learn what pleasures he can give her with this alone, but for now his lady is waiting and he will do whatever she wishes of him.

He presses his cock into the core of her, feels it catch it and slip a little inside, and then pushes with his hips.

It’s a tight fit, there’s resistance, but it’s wet and warm and instead of being carefully Eric fucks into the sleeping woman below him in one brutal thrust. Something gives, and then there’s more warmth slicking his way. He pulls out then fucks back in just to feel the too tight drag of her walls clamped down around him.

Vanessa laughs, her voice low and deep, her voice different, but he can’t notice because Ariel wakes up as her body is pushed up the bed from the strength of his thrust.

She’s confused, jostled by his body as his hips slap against her own and he doesn’t have to hold her down while she blinks her sleep away, her breasts bouncing with his fucking, her big green eyes confused and trusting. But then she wakes up more and looks down between their bodies, sees his cock fucking into her, her virgin cunt stretched around the girth of him and she tries to push him away. Her hands are everywhere suddenly, hitting and pushing, and he loses his rhythm, seats himself in her as he grapples with those tiny limbs, but once he’s caught them he forced them down onto the bed by her head and holds them there. Her long legs try to kick him, but he’s got her splayed and pinned with his hips and her efforts are ineffective and useless. Her hips rise to try and throw him off, but that only makes him feel more of her, more of the silky perfection of her body as she writhes under him trying to escape.

Her mouth moves frantically, but not a sound comes out. It’s a shame because he wants to hear what noises she would make, what kinds of things she’d scream. Even if he likes that she can’t make a sound. He keeps going, face so close to her own he can see the tears leaking out of her eyes, and jerks into her losing his rhythm in his excitement and chasing his own pleasure. Using her like she has to be used so he can keep her, so his queen won’t send her away. Using her like a toy to squeeze his cock dry.

Next time he’ll make it perfect for her. Next time he’ll work her up to it before he forces himself into her. Next time Vanessa won’t be watching, or she’ll be right there with him, taking Ariel apart. But for now he doesn’t care, listening to the sound of Vanessa’s enjoyment as she gets louder, getting off on watching him fuck the woman, feeling the exquisite drag of Ariel’s inner walls around his cock, imagining what it would have been like if she’d slept through it all and he’d let her wake up naked, fucked out and dripping in an empty room. He wants to kiss her, he wants to devour her. Instead her reaches between them, find that nub of pleasure and rubs it fiercely. Her tears get thicker, her head turning to the side in denial, but he’s doing something right, he knows, because her breathing is ragged, her face flushed and she squeezes him every time he draws out of her tight channel, trying to keep him inside her body where he belongs. He chases it for her, rough pad of his thumb working over her hard nub because he wants her to know he can be considerate, because he loves her, because he wants her, because he will never let her go.

Then she curls and arches, until her body tenses and squeezes him vice like and he rides the waves of her pleasure, close to letting go himself, but it’s not until she’s slack under him, face sticky with tears, eyes glazed with pleasure, and body lose and willing to take him that he his orgasm takes him over and he spills inside her- fills her to the brim with his seed before he collapses his weight onto her to catch his breath.

As he lies sweaty and sprawled out on the small thing he glances to Vanessa and hazily he thinks he sees tentacles instead of legs, but the vision disappears, and it’s just his love with her legs splayed obscenely, her body indolent with pleased release and a predator’s smile on her dark lips.

“My Prince,” she coos, “it’s time to prepare for our wedding.”

“Of course,” Eric sits up, his softening cock slipping out of Ariel’s used hole. Ariel tries to grab him, to hold onto him, her mouth moving frantically, but he’s already stepping off the bed and moving towards Vanessa. He doesn’t know what Ariel’s doing, eyes only for his fiancé, but he hears her fall off the bed. He goes to turn, worried, but Vanessa curls her fingers around his cheek and keeps his eyes on her. There’s a glow from somewhere near her chest, but he can’t look away from her.

“Our wedding, my prince,” she reminds him her lips pulled in a small pleased smile.

“Of course,” he lovingly circles his fingers around her small wrist, besotted and adoring of this woman’s perfection. But he still asks, “And her?” as if he can’t quite shake the thought of her.

“You don’t have to worry,” Vanessa promises, “I’ll come back for her later.”

He hears more movement, but Vanessa draws him from the room with her cool smile and soothing words. He looks only once, as he shuts the door behind them and sees Ariel tanged in the blankets on the floor where she’s clearly fallen, sees her watching him leave face tear stained and desperate. Vanesa touches his arm and he closes the door.


End file.
